The Quest
by nrs1234
Summary: the story takes place in greek mythology, when Amy Finds herself at a mysterious camp when she wakes up. After she settles in, Her Boyfriend Eric, tells her she has to go on this mysterious quest. To Find Hera, Greek Goddess of Marriage, and relationships. Will she go on the quest? What will happen.


**The Quest**

**By Nikki S.**

Chapter 1  
Introduction

Hi, My name is Alanna, But people call me Lani. I am in my room, Typing this...Of course. This story you are about to read, is a story about, my Grandmother, Amy Possible. When she was, maybe 14 or so. All of this actually happened! So NO kidding around! OR I'LL KILL YOU IN YOUR SLEEP! Ok Have fun!

Hi, my name is Amy, Amy Possible. I come from a family who can do pretty much, ANYTHING! I have, A Mom, A Dad, and two friends who help me through tough times. Andrew Minors, and Bella Wiser. Two people who I have known since Pre-K. A Lot of people say that I have a nose for trouble. Which is true, Since my first day of pre-k, I have been so curious about the world, I guess, It runs in a family.

Like one time, When I was in 1rst grade, I accidentally broke the model of the titanic ship, AND THIS WAS BECAUSE OF MY CURIOUSNESS! and another time, when I was in 3rd grade, when I accidentally shifted a lever, and my class took an, unexpected swim, WITH SHARKS! Fortunately, everyone was fine, EXCEPT me, I got sent to the principal's office. And that one time, Oh I bet you get it now! anyway, today is my first day of Junior high! I am kinda scared, but I know that Andrew, and Bella are TOTALLY gonna be there, cause Right now, Los Angeles, California, is Where I live.  
"Hey Amy!" Both Andrew and Bella said in unison. They both run up to me.  
"Guys! I didn't know if you were coming!"  
"Do you think we had a choice?" Drew said, Pouting in front of his locker.  
"Hey! our lockers are on a side of YOU, Amy!"  
"Yay!" Bella and I jumped up and down, While Drew just looked away, pretending that he didn't know us.  
"All students, please make sure you have a school map from the gym, before going to homeroom. Have a great day!" The intercom rang in our ears, until we could ALMOST not hear EACH OTHER!  
"Did you guys get your maps?" I yelled,  
"Huh? I can't hear you!" Drew said, rubbing his ears.  
"Stop it, Andrew!" Bella said, also, rubbing her ears.  
"No, guys, I mean it! I can't hear you!"  
Then how do you know what I'm saying?"  
"...Lip reading?" Drew said almost back to hearing.  
Bella rolled her eyes, and turned to me. "Yes, we have our maps."  
"Hey, look. We're in all of the same classes!" Bella and I looked at Drew, then looked at each other, while jumping. We could both see Drew pretending he didn't know us, from the corner of our eyes. "Come on, Drew!" Drew sighs, looks at us, then answers,"  
"Ok!" then we ALL jump up and down. The bell rings.  
"All students, go to your homeroom now!" We ALL walk to our homeroom, when this hot dude bumps into me, making me drop everything!  
"Oh, I am SOOO sorry! Here, I'll help you!" We picked up books, until, THE BELL RINGS?! He gives my books to me, winks, gives me his phone number, and leaves. We hurry to homeroom. Bella, Drew, and I find out, that, that was only a warning bell to get to class. When I find that out, I realize, that I could talk to the dude longer! So I slump down in my chair. Five minutes later, Our Homeroom teacher, Ms. Barrett, talks about, Greek! I lean up, Bella notices, and listen closely. This is what she said.

"Ok students, As you might now know, I am Ms. Barrett. Your Homeroom Teacher. I hope you remember from Middle school, That Homeroom, or Homebase, is where you start the day. Doing team activities, or just hanging. Today, before you start your day, Let's talk about, Greek mythology! Who knows who the greek gods, and goddess are?" I raise my hand straight up, Like a fish coming out of water. "Um..." Ms. Barrett looks at her name sheet, then at me. "Ms. Possible?" Last year, Your teachers called you by your first name, THIS is gonna take some getting used to, Huh? "May I name them?" I know ALL of the greek Gods, and Goddesses by heart. I am REALLY interested in Greece, and roman. Ever Since, fourth grade, when we had our first project. "Research Greek Mythology, and find ONE story to share with the class by Monday." My fourth grade teacher said. Coming out of my "Daydream" I realized, that EVERY one was staring at me, EVEN Drew, and Bella, AND the teacher. "Ms. Possible? Ms. Possible?" I shook my head. "Huh?" Like I said: Gonna take some getting used too! "Oh, Uh...What was I going to say?" Everyone turned their heads back, knowing that Possible was NOT in a coma! "You were going to tell us all the Greek Gods, and Goddesses, Ms. Possible!"

"Oh, Right!" So I listed all the Greek gods, and goddesses. "Artemis, Dionysus, Zeus, Hera, Aphrodite, Athena, Poseidon, Ares, Hephaestus, Hermes, Hades, Apollo, and Demeter, the muses the sirens and Hestia, "Oh, Well, My name is Josh, Josh Metcoph." He said, holding out his hand. "Amy, Amy Possible." I said, shaking his hand. "So, How do you know my last name?" I said, looking around, making sure Bella, and Drew weren't spying on me...AGAIN! Every Time they make a escape, they usually spy on me, But I didn't see them! "Your a cheerleader!" I was shocked! I mean, sure I've done gymnastics for 14 years, but...I never signed up! ...BELLA! "Oh, cool...um, TALK TO YOU IN 3RD HOUR!" and with that, I ran to find the signing-people-up-without-permission- girl! "um...Bye?" then when I looked back, Josh was walking to his locker...I think. "Ok I think she likes me, now what?"

**"Good, try to tell her that you like her back!" Oh great, I don't really like her though. "I don't-" This mission is harder than what I thought! "JUST do it METCOPH!" With that, my "Master" disappeared in thin air. Then I find Bella. "BELLA L. WISMAN!" Bella whispers, "Oh no, she found me!" Sighs! when will she learn that I can see her! "I see you!" She comes out. "Wow, it's dusty back there! and she wiped herself off. I just roll my eyes. "So what's up?" I put my hands on my hip. "YOU SIGNED ME UP FOR CHEERLEADING!"  
"WELL YOU HAVE BEEN IN GYMNASTICS FOR 14 YEARS!" I have been in gymnastics until last year, when I hit my growth spurt.  
"BUT WITHOUT PERMISSION!" Bella looked down at her shoes. "I KNEW YOU WOULD LOVE IT! PLUS I'M NO GOOD AT ANYTHING!" I looked at her blue eyes, and she looked at me. "Yes you are, Bella!" I saw a tear run down her cheek. "No, not drama, not instruments, not dancing. NOTHING!" I felt sorry for her. "here, Let's go to my house, and see what your secret talent is, Ok?" Bella smiled, and looked up. "Ok! Can we get Ice cream?" I smiled. "Any flavor you want, my treat!" We walked to my house, until a question popped into my mind. "So, Where's Drew?" I digged in my bag for my phone. To text Josh about the school dance, this Friday. "Oh, He said he had Football practice...Something about..." Bella had a flashback. "Well, Gotta go, I have football practice." Bella took her eyes off her phone. She had already found a Boyfriend, named Matt. "Pft What?! You are actually doing that?" Drew looks at her. "Uh, Yeah! Well, Gotta go, Have to impress Amy!" Drew ran off. I looked at Bella. "OMG really?" Bella nodded her head. I called Josh, Unfortunately, he wasn't there, So I left voice mail. "Hey, Josh. It's me, Amy Possible. Just wondering about..." I was blank. I mean, I wanted to talk to him about the dance, but, maybe he would think I was going to fast. I mean, Our friendship just started. "About...Homework! Do we have any? Call me, maybe. My phone number is 760-481-564. Bye!" That "Call me, maybe" part, reminded me of the song "Call me maybe" by Carly Rae Jepsen. One of those songs, that become annoying at first, then once your friends start singing it, its like "UGH GET THIS OVER WITH!" then later, you say " Well, if you can't stop them, Join them!" So from then on, that's my ringtone for my phone. AND I sing that all the way to the ice cream parlor. The good thing is, It's only across my house. So anytime after school, I can just walk to the other side of my street, and get a snack. Once we got there, we ordered. I bought a twist of Vanilla and Chocolate double cone, and Bella ordered a Chocolate coney with extra sprinkles. After we got our Ice cream, We sat down. "Um, Amy?" Bella looked down. I noticed and asked, "Are you Ok?" Bella looked up and said, "I need to talk to you about something."  
"Yes?"  
"I'm...I'm..." I can't tell Amy I am moving! She'll be heartbroken without her best friend!  
"Yes?"  
*sighs* "I am glad we are friends!"**


End file.
